


Warning: Breach Imminent

by crabmoney3



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Baltimore, Baltimore Crabs, CLAB DOWN, Flooding, Multi, Other, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabmoney3/pseuds/crabmoney3
Summary: All across the world, blaseball teams feel the oncoming storm. A flash flood warning echoes throughout every stadium. The Crabs begin to fall.
Relationships: The Crabs and Baltimore, The Crabs and Blaseball, Valentine Games/Pedro Davids
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	Warning: Breach Imminent

Warning: Breach Imminent

By crabmoney3

From anywhere in the world, you can feel it. The chill down your spine. The sudden cold as thick grey clouds blanket across the sky. The calm before the storm. You start to hear thunder, feel electricity crackle along the hairs on your arms. It drizzles slowly at first. Then you hear it.

The buzzers start in every stadium, blasting in all the players’ ears. They can see it on the jumbotrons, in the notifications of their phones. A universal flash flood warning. Teams begin the hike to high ground, gathering together in the nosebleed seats of their respective stadiums. Winds pick up, howling across the seats as water grows from mist into waterfalls gushing down from above. No one has experienced this before. No one knows what comes next.

Lightning flashes. Nagomi McDaniel stares up at the clouds, clouds so familiar to ones she’s seen before. She looks to Sutton Dreamy and Montgomery Bullock. “Do you feel it?” she asks them. They nod. There’s hope and fear in all of their eyes.

“Do you really think it could be happening?” Sutton asks.

“I don’t know,” says Nagomi. “But I think we’ll find out soon.”

Thunder shakes the islands of Hawai’i. Thunder shakes the streets of Los Angeli. Some wonder if the San Andreas fault is choosing now to act up. Valentine Games looks to the sky. Los Angeli is not used to rains like this. People worry about mudslides. About cars sliding off of the road. Someone asks Valentine a question. He is not listening. In a soggy notebook with bleeding ink, he writes:

_Beat your drums, processional sky_

_Make way for the guests who follow._

_Could this be them, in heaven’s cry_

_those the black hole did swallow?_

Miles north in Seattle, one of the rainiest cities of them all, even the residents find themselves unprepared for the downpour. Streets begin to fill and rush like rapids, white peaks smashing against shop windows. Oliver Notarobot and Tot Clark take shelter many floors up and under a roof. They watch as the jumbotron shifts focus onto the clouds, and they wait.

Lightning strikes again, and the world begins to see it. A tiny spec, more solid that the rain, making its way towards the Earth. Then another. And another. All screens across the world turn their eyes to the sky. Fans watch. Players watch. Something in the watery image becomes clear.

Valentine Games nearly steps off the balcony and into the river below as he moves towards the stadium screen. He sees Icarus falling away from the sun, a man with wings pieced together from a wax RV, glinting in the sparkle of raindrops. It’s his angel. It’s his best friend. It’s his Pedro.

The city of Baltimore holds their breath as they watch their heroes return, one after the other plummeting down from above. They ready the stadium for their safe landing. They seal the exits and let the diamond begin to flood, water rising higher and higher, ready to catch them all in its cool, wet grasp.

In Hawai’i they watch, tears mingling with the rain on their faces. Sutton grabs the hands of Monty and Nagomi. “Holy shit, it’s them,” she says. “It’s really them.” She begins to bounce with joy.

Nagomi holds still, her gaze directed at the screen as she watches the images change. Forrest. Tot. Kennedy. Finn. People who cared about her. People she’s loved. She sees those who replaced her, leaving her on the island to begin with. “Yes,” she says. “It really is.”

Tot Clark lifts Oliver up, spinning him around and making sure his circuits don’t get caught in the rain. “Haven’t you missed them?” ze asks. Ollie rejoices.

Charleston is not far from Baltimore. Tillman Henderson can see the exact clouds, the distant specks. He doesn’t look at the screen at all. He stands alone on the roof of the Shoe Thieves’ stadium, cursing at the sky.

“So you’ve come crawling back, huh?” he screams. The storm drenches him. “Just couldn’t stay away! Fuck you, you left! Who gives you the right to come back now?” Lightning strikes. Tillman wipes water away from his eyes. “You’re really back,” he whispers. “It wasn’t goodbye.”

The Crabitat is ready, the stadium nearly overflowing. The players plunge in deep. They feel themselves surrounded, sloshing around in the waves of the storm. Finn James dives deepest, his lure lighting the way. The others wake up underwater, holding their breath. Finn makes it to the stadium door and begins to push it open. The jumbotron flashes a warning to the city: FLOODGATES OPEN. BREACH IMMINENT.

Water pours out of the Crabitat, pushing through the streets and into the inner harbor. It drains hard and fast, but does not wash away the team. The stadium empties and those that need to take in deep gulps of air. They are exhausted. They are soaked. They are home.

They are home.

**Author's Note:**

> CRABS BACK BAYBEEE i'm gonna cry


End file.
